


Jealous?

by Southernbell91



Series: Sebastian Stan Character One Shots [2]
Category: Destroyer - Fandom
Genre: Flirting, Jealousy, NSFW, Sebastian Stan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernbell91/pseuds/Southernbell91
Summary: Another Sebastian Stan Character one shot I did for a Tumblr request, this one featuring Destroyer Chris and a reader who doesn't mind making him a little Jealous.
Series: Sebastian Stan Character One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789504
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Jealous?

It had been three weeks since Chris and his partner had gone undercover at a local bar, it was thought the owner was laundering money and being an employee was the easiest way to find out. Chris took a job as a bartender, and his partner, posing as his sister started as a waitress. Everything seemed to be going smooth until Chris noticed just how much attention she was getting from customers and other employees. Sure she was beautiful, and knew how to lay on the charm, and flirting was all a part of the job, but for some reason, it drove him crazy.  
He tried to ignore it at first, watching her leaning into her customers and laughing at their terrible jokes. Them slipping extra tips into the back pocket of her pants when she walked by, just as an excuse to grab her ass. She didn’t mind, at least she didn’t show it. She laughed and flipped her hair flirting right back, never once stopping the men from practically groping her.

Outside of work the two lived together in a small apartment, one of the employees at the bar helping them get the hook up there. At first, he didn’t notice, but a few weeks in he realized just how little clothing she wore outside of the job. Tank tops and T-shirts taking up most of her wardrobe. They spent most of their time together, having co-workers over occasionally, hoping a few drinks would get something out of them.  
One morning after the bar had closed several of their coworkers came over to hang out and wind down, still feeling the energy of the customers at work. Chris went to the kitchen to grab some snacks, walking back in to find (y/n) sitting in the lap of the bouncer Steve, causing him to nearly drop the food he was carrying.

“Hey, Chris, bring that over here. I’m starving” (Y/n) said. Perking up in his lap.

When Chris got closer, he could hide the scowl, Steve had his hand under (y/n)’s shirt, making her giggle at what he was doing, her cheeks flush.

Looking up she looked concerned, “You ok Chris?”

“Y-yeah,” He said, his jaw clenched at the sight. “Long night, no big. I may crash soon actually.” She looked at him concerned, a hint of sadness flashing across her face before she shrugged.

“Alright, bro. See you when you get up I guess”

Chris nodded and handed her the food, saying his goodnights to the rest of the room before he fucked up and blew their cover by showing his true emotions. As much as he hated to admit it, he was jealous. They had grown close over the weeks, as is expected working and living together, but he knew he couldn’t show it, no, to everyone else they were siblings. And the overprotective big brother was one thing, jealous non boyfriend was a whole other game, and a dead giveaway to their cover. So instead he went to his room, plopped down on his bed and for lack of a better word Sulked, trying not to let his anger get to him. Hours later after he heard what he thought was everyone leave, he heard the sounds of giggles making their way down the hall, followed by a deep chuckle. Fuck!  
(Y’n)’s bedroom door opened and closed, and the sound of music came from her room. Rolling his eyes he got up to go sleep on the couch, as far away from the noise as he could get without leaving.

At some point during the early morning he heard the light sound of feet on the linoleum floor, knowing it wasn’t steve chris quietly got to his feet, making his way to the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway in awe of the sight in front of him, messy hair and a t-shirt she must have stolen from his laundry, she looked beautiful in the refrigerator light. Moving quietly he walked up behind her, spinning her and pushing her against the fridge hand around her throat his lips crashing with hers to hide her startled scream, after a moment of shock he felt her give in returning the kiss, welcoming his tongue into her mouth they both let out a small groan at the feeling. He pulled back, hand still around her throat and smiled.  
“I know you like riling me up sweetheart, don’t think I can’t read you. The second this job is over you, and this ass are mine,” he said, roughly grabbing her ass with the other hand. (y/n) smirked back, biting her bottom lip.

“Oh trust me Chris, I’m counting on it.”


End file.
